Just a little taste
by Eiprej
Summary: Ugh! Why can't Mikuo just shut up already! I don't want to taste the stupid leek!" Mikuo wants Len to have just a little taste of a leek. It's obvious he's not giving in. MikuoxLen


**Author's note: I was bored. And I wanted to write something. I haven't posted in a while, so I might as well. Prepare for crappy writing! 8D**

_~Len's Pov~_

"Oh comon! You gotta taste it at least once!" It was times like this where I felt like just slapping the older Hatsune. Of course I loved him, seeing as he _was _my best friend, but he just seemed to get on my nerves. A lot. Didn't he understand what _no_ meant? Plus, I would never want my mouth to taste one of… those things! I myself didn't even know how the guy could handle eating something like that. Though I did wonder how it tasted. If Mikuo could handle it, I certainly could, right? No, now that I think about it… Hatsunes have this weird... ability to the craziest things!

Like that time where both of the tealettes did the 'Levan Polkka' for like an hour. Or when they continually did 'Popipo'. Or god, even when they did that creepy little head exercise thing.

Freaks.

"Len!" I almost jumped up, yelping, at the sudden voice the snapped me out of my odd thoughts. Now, normally I would have hit the older for bothering me, but today that wasn't an option. Mikuo had given me that puppy eye thing, and you know, he looked kinda cute. Not that I liked him or anything though! You can call a guy cute and not be gay, right?

My expression wasn't exactly one of joy when he held up the damned vegetable in front of my face, waving it like a maniac. The idiot acted like I didn't already see the thing, continuing to do the same thing. Was he purposely trying to aggravate me? Even if he wasn't, I still felt like hitting him hard. Maybe he'd enjoy that. And maybe he should _get the damn thing out of my face._ But nooooo, he was still doing it!

"Lennnnnnnnnnnnn are you ignoring meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Oh my god. His voice was all whiny and high pitched. He sounded like Miku. Narrowing my eyes, I snatched the veggie from his hands. "Hey! That wasn't nice!" Mikuo pouted, crossing his arms.

I glared at him.

"No! I will not taste that disgusting thing!" An offended look overcame his face, and he gave me one of his signature pouty faces. I groaned in exasperation. This wasn't going to end well.

Oh! I know what I could do! I wonder how he would react…

Grinning devilishly, I did the only thing I could think of to get through to his seemingly small brain. Throwing the dreaded leek on the floor, I crossed my arms in a childish manner, though a smirk was now on my lips. Ohohoho, he didn't look too happy. Furrowing his brows, the older Vocaloid looked at me. He seemed kinda concentrated and…

Oh god. Ohgodohgodohgod. He was cornering me! Oh why did I have to choose to stand here?! I was so vulnerable!_ Right_ in between him and the kitchen counter!

I flinched slightly at the warmth his body radiated. He was so close, both hands planted on each side of the counter, pinning me down. Being the short little boy I was compared to him, my gaze was directed upward so I could look at his face. His eyes glinted and a small smirk was on his face. He leaned down slightly, licking his lips. I could feel his breath against my face…

"Mikuo, what are you _doing_?" I growled softly, trying to sound as menacing as my high pitched voice would allow me to. He was obviously unfazed, cause he only leaned in closer! I was now in panic mode. What was I supposed to do now?!

That's when I felt his lips against mine.

It was a really soft touch at first, lips barely brushing over mine. It wasn't a second later that I felt him press his lips against my own, a soft 'mm' emitting from his throat. He pulled back, staring at me, before leaning in for another one. And another. Idiotically, I said nothing, frozen. If I would moved or… or _something_ then maybe I could've gotten his stupid chapped lips off of mine. But you know, it wasn't very easy when the only thing I could hear was my heart hammering in my chest.

Like I said, at first his kisses were soft, only small little harmless pecks. Ah, wait…

Gasping slightly, my face heated up twice as much as before. He was nibbling on my lip, sucking on it. There was an odd feeling in my stomach when I heard the soft sucking sound he made. Just how far was he planning to go? I sure hoped that it was a lot further then just this…

Pressing his body against mine, I let out an instinctive aroused mewl. The counter was digging into my back, his tongue was in my mouth, and my hands found it's way into his hair, gripping onto it. A light grunt escaped his as I pulled his head down, sloppily kissing him back. Oh my god, he didn't taste half as bad as I thought. It was hard to think that just a second ago we were fighting about something as trivial as a leek.

"Len…" He panted softly after pulling away for a breath of air. I still had a hold of his hair, so his deep breaths were interlocking with mine, causing what I oddly thought was a very attractive smell. We stayed like this for a while, staring at each other with half lidded eyes.

He suddenly smirked.

"Len…" He repeated in that voice of his, nuzzling his nose against mine. I let my hands slide away from his hair, releasing him from my grasp. The idiot let out a low chuckle. This chuckle grew to be a light laugh. Hold on, why was he laughing? Did I do something wrong? I closed my mouth shut, raising an eyebrow at his actions.

It took me a while to realize the weird taste in my mouth. The weird… _aftertaste._

It was then that I noticed what he had done to me. That… little… _bastard!_

"Asshole!" I yelled at his retreating back, only hearing loud laughs from him in response. Growling now, I stomped on the now-broken vegetable on the floor.

I hate leeks.


End file.
